2 Years Gone By
by SassySunshine
Summary: For ChipetteGirl10's 2-year anniversary of having a FanFiction account, the characters from the AATC category decide to do something special for her. Special guest star, ME! R&R! ONE-SHOT! 70 stories!


**Well, today, Friday, April 13, 2012, marks my 2-year anniversary of having an account on this site, and I guess the characters said "WE HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR YOU" in a plot bunny...LOL, R&R! :D By the way, I wrote the song myself...  
**

* * *

**~2 Years Gone By~  
~by ChipetteGirl10~**

ChipetteGirl10 strode through the FanFiction Home for FanFic Authors with a grin on her face. Today was Friday, April 13, 2012, which marked her two-year anniversary as an author on the site, and she couldn't be happier. She walked casually down to the Cartoon wing of the Fandom building next door. She walked up to the receptionist at the desk in the lobby.

"I need the room for Alvin and the Chipmunks, please," she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. The rude receptionist, a brunette-haired teen, rolled her eyes.

"Please, you know where they are," she retorted. ChipetteGirl10 gave the receptionist a harsh look before walking away toward the A-name section. _A Kind of Magic, A.T.O.M., A.T.O.M.: Alpha Teens on Machines, Aaahh! Real Monsters, AcceleRacers, Action Man, Addams Family, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, Aeon Flux, Albert the Fifth Musketeer, Alien Planet, Allen Gregory, Alvin and the Chipmunks, HERE THEY ARE!_ This ran through ChipetteGirl10's mind as she looked to the left and right at each door. She rapped on the door three times before shy, sweet Jeanette pulled it open. It was cartoon Jeanette, as opposed to CGI Jeanette, whom ChipetteGirl10 could hear in the background talking. "Hi!" CG10 greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi," cartoon Jeanette responded casually. She held up a finger, signaling one minute, and ducked her head inside. "GUYS, SHE'S HERE!" There was loud chatter in the room. CG10 was then let in to see every single character or OC ever mentioned in her stories or from the Chipmunks series there, in CGI and cartoon version. "OH MY GOSH!" she squealed. She had them all line up so she could give every single person a hug. So, after much scuffling, awkwardness, and hugs later, everyone was finally settling down and relaxing. CGI and cartoon Dave came to the front of the room. CGI Dave tapped the microphone and cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone. For ChipetteGirl10's two-year anniversary on FanFiction, we have decided to do a tribute to ChipetteGirl10 by having the CGI Chipettes, considering her name is _ChipetteGirl10,_ write a song in honor of her big day.

_**2 Years Gone By  
by the Chipettes**_

**Jeanette: It seemed like just yesterday  
was the day that  
I knew I had  
someplace to stay  
It seemed like just yesterday  
that I found  
my home  
where I am today  
Eleanor: Here and now  
as I  
look around  
I realize that  
faces have come and left  
I've never felt so bereft  
of everything I've come to know  
Brittany: But now I sit here  
and I start to think  
of my standing on this brink  
People I've come to know  
and people I've come to love  
are just all the same  
and a gift from up above  
All: And now two years gone by  
and not a day that I  
question why  
that I joined this site  
FanFiction is all I ever do  
and I never would have gotten this close  
to you  
Two years gone by  
oh whoa two years gone by  
and I'd never expected my career  
to fly  
this high.  
Brittany: To this day  
I'd never pictured  
myself anywhere here  
but oh anyway  
I've made it  
and I plan on stayin'  
Eleanor: Everyday new authors come pouring in  
Everyday my hopefulness never dims  
Everyday new stories and updates  
Everyday all of the excited energy awaits  
Jeanette: This is FanFiction  
my home for two years  
This is FanFiction  
the place where I get over my fears  
FanFiction is the place  
the right place  
and I don't have any time to waste  
All: And now two years gone by  
and not a day that I  
question why  
that I joined this site  
FanFiction is all I ever do  
and I never would have gotten this close  
to you  
Two years gone by  
oh whoa two years gone by  
and I'd never expected my career  
to fly  
this high.  
Jeanette: Workin' hard all day  
workin' hard all night  
Gonna do it my way  
Gonna do it all right  
Gotta get this new chapter up  
Filled to the brim with the couples' fluff  
Eleanor: I have no regrets  
I'm gonna accept  
whatever I get  
Flame or review  
It's nothing really new  
Brittany: FanFiction is the place  
where I can show my face  
and I can say hey  
This is the way  
this is the way  
this is the way  
that we do it all night and day  
All: And now two years gone by  
and not a day that I  
question why  
that I joined this site  
FanFiction is all I ever do  
and I never would have gotten this close  
to you  
Two years gone by  
oh whoa two years gone by  
and I'd never expected my career  
to fly  
this high.  
FanFiction  
I'm gonna soar  
FanFiction  
The people want more  
FanFiction  
My new home for two years  
FanFiction  
The place where there are no fears  
FanFiction  
Two Years Gone By…**

The Chipettes finished breathlessly. Tears appeared out of the corners of CG10's eyes and she pulled the tiny beings into a tight embrace. "Thanks guys! This means SO MUCH to me! I just have one question…my best friend wanted me to ask if there was a talking giraffe here," she said. As if on cue, a giraffe walked in.

"Hi, I'm Giraffey the giraffe. I talk. Tell me your secrets!" it said like a teenage girl. "OH MY GOSH!" CG10 squealed before passing out. Cartoon Alvin smirked.

"I'll go get the ice water." But before he could, a whole giant sprinkler system with ice water in it went off in the room. CG10 sat up. "Yep…so IT'S MY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I LOVE YOU FANFICTION!"

* * *

**Nice little thing for my two year anniversary on this site…so…bye! Chapter six of Whodunit is in progress, folks!**


End file.
